Sympathy for the Devils
by Angel Arcano92
Summary: UA. During their final battle within the Temen in Gru, the twin sons of Sparda were confronted by the ancient adversary of their father, Mundus, but before he could strike them down, an event occurred which dragged the three to the world of Remnant, bringing the storm of Hell's fury along with them.


**Chapter 01: Demonic Arrivals**

 **Disclaimer: Neither Devil May Cry or RWBY belong to Angel Arcano92 or dracohalo117 in any way shape or form, Devil May Cry is owned by Capcom and RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

Atop a waterfall residing between the void between the mortal coil and Hell itself, a ferocious battle ensued between two brothers, each fighting for that which they both believed in.

The clashing of blades erupted atop the roaring falls, and for a moment, their blades motions, both elegant and fierce, came to a screeching halt as the brief pause in their duel allowed the brothers to stare into the others eyes.

One of the brothers smirked at the other, a glint of mischief twinkling in their eyes, "What's the matter Vergil, tired already?" he pushed off against his brothers blade with his own just as the other took a swing at him, "Do you need a break, a little five minute siesta?" he said holding out his blade, as he examined the reflection in his sword staring back at him.

The reflection showed a young man who was white of skin, silver hair that came down to his ears in a straight flowing mane, twinkling blue eyes staring back at him. The man in the reflection was adorned with a red coat and dark green pants. No doubt if the reflection went a bit lower they would show the man wearing black military grade combat boots.

He winked back at his reflection in his sword, Rebellion, a steel tone claymore, with a skull design on each side of the bone crossguard.

Across from him, his brother stared back at him with a stoic gaze and an emotionless expression, as he scoffed in amusement, "I should be asking you that, Dante, out of the two of us it is _you_ who carries a defeat on the scoreboard." he stepped back as he held out his own blade, the shimmering of the light of the void casting his reflection onto the blade.

Like his brother, his complexion was pale, however his silver locks were brushed back, and his blue eyes held a focus and edge to them that the brother before him _appeared_ to lack. He was adorned in a blue coat, a black vest underneath that matched his trousers, and a pair of brown boots to complete the ensemble, in one hand, his personal blade, an O-Katana by the name of Yamato, and in the other, a claymore that was once wielded by their father, Force Edge, the blade of the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda.

Dante simply shrugged as he twirled his massive blade with ease that deceived would be onlookers to the blades weight, "Nah, in fact, I'm just getting _started_!" with that, he lunged forward with his blade, which was swiftly parried by the claymore in his brothers hand as he made to strike at him with his o-katana, only for Dante to swing his own blade back around and parry it in turn.

The clashing of steel echoed throughout the void, as the power of the two brothers rolled off them in waves, catching the attention of a nearby entity.

An entity, with whom the brothers were all too familiar, if only by name.

* * *

Beyond the void, peering through the tear that had erupted within his domain, a great entity watched and beheld a sight that both enamored, and enraged him.

The battle of which he gazed upon, was between the sons of an old acquaintance, an old friend, a now _dead_ enemy.

 **"Well, this is truly a sight to behold.** " the being murmured to himself as his eyes peered through the veil, and saw the sparks fly off of the blades wielded by the two brothers.

The beings blood burned with hatred and a small amount of intrigue as he saw a familiar blade, the blade of Sparda.

 **"The sons of Sparda, within my grasp."** the entity chortled as his eyes lit up with foul fusion of fury and euphoria.

The sons of his most hated enemy, now within reach of his wrath, oh how he burned with a desire to see them crushed beneath his heel, to suffer for all the sins their father had committed against him, to ensure they endured suffering that would be so legendary, that his reign would never again be challenged in fear of the cruelty he had so mercilessly shown his foes spawn.

The euphoria such thoughts brought unto him instilled such a feeling of jubilation and merriment, as he imagined their writhing bodies, their crows of mercy, their flesh, sinew, and bone being plucked by his fingertips like the strings of an instrument. Oh the songs he would make with their agonized whimpers, their harrowing cries, and most of all, their pleading for the mercy of a death he would exhaust all his power to ensure would never come.

Oh no, no songs of Hell would ever compare to the Aria's he would see written by his hand, and the flesh of the Sons of Sparda.

With that thought in mind, the entity, Exalted and Reviled, reached forth as his flesh pushed through the tear within his realm, as he reached towards the Sons of Sparda, who would soon know the depths of his cruelty, they would know the depravity and ruthlessness of Hell's highest Lord and Liege.

They would soon fear his name, the name of Mundus.

* * *

The twin sons of Sparda continued their duel, as the clashing of demon forged steel rang throughout the void in which their battle commenced, and with each strike, with each burning spark that glistened as it fell to the falls beneath their feet, the blade of Sparda, the Force Edge, glistened with an unholy and yet beautiful light.

Had the brothers not been so intent upon causing harm to each other, they would have seen the spectacle as it happened, as the power sealed within the Force Edge flowed off its ancient blade, and into the amulets around the necks of the twin sons of Sparda.

Even as their amulets glimmered with a crimson hue, the light staining their pure white skin with its ethereal glow, they did not notice, nor cared for the crimson glow.

For the only crimson they cared or focused to see, was the spray of each other's blood.

* * *

The fury of Mundus was so great, that it began to distort the warp around his flesh as he pushed through the tear in his domain as he saw the battle between Sparda's bastard half breed offspring and their duel gained a savage elegance to it, as the two mongrels sought to spill the blood of the other.

The eyes of the supreme lord of Hell, and all its denizens, shimmered with a resplendent light, that burned with his unending rage, how dare they try and deprive him of what was rightfully his? Righteous vengeance upon the traitorous wretch and his filthy offspring, how dare they try and kill the other, no, their lives were _his_ to do with as he pleased. No other would deny his desire, their lives were his to do with as he pleased.

With great effort, he pushed more of his wicked flesh through the veil, his hands reaching towards the foul creatures, his mind twisting with further thoughts of how he would pay them back for such insolence.

Oh how he could rend their flesh and split their bones, reassemble them and then begin the torture anew, oh the mere thought brought him a new state of euphoria. He would break them, time and time again he would break them until their very souls shattered beneath the weight of his depravity.

And when he was finished with them, he would not kill them, oh no, there was a special place he had in mind for these animals.

As the portal in his realm rippled, the reviled demon pushed himself further through the veil, as his power erupted forth through the portal.

No doubt, his future slaves would feel his power, the only warning they would ever get to their inevitable fate.

* * *

As the edge of Rebellion clashed against the O-katana Yamato, Dante pressed his advantage to force Vergil to stumble for but a moment, allowing him to wrap his fingers around the handle of his pistol, Ivory, before aiming at his twin, firing a hail of bullets at Vergil, forcing the stoic twin to block the shots with the edge of his sword, granting Dante a moment of breathing room, "Seriously Vergil, you need to step up your game. Last I checked, I was cleaning the floor with that mop you call your hair, at least until that bastard Arkham interrupted." he said with that same smug grin as he held Rebellion aloft, waiting for Vergil to attack.

The frown upon Vergil's face was the only demonstration of annoyance he would show his brother as he made a wide swing with the sword of their father, clashing with his brothers sword Rebellion, causing a great wave of power to erupt from both blades, pushing them both back.

The two brothers skidded back, Vergil slamming his O-Katana into the ground to bring him to a full stop, with his brother using Rebellion to do much the same.

Vergil snapped his gaze upwards, his hair having fallen, and now the twins could only be differentiated by the outfits they wore.

They truly were the twin sons of Sparda, no observer, if any were present, could possibly deny this.

Vergil tore Yamato from the ground, as he heled it out, moving his feet as he readied to charge, running his fingers through his hair to put it back in its rightful place.

Dante grinned as he held out Rebellion, holstering Ivory as he shifted his feet to meet his brothers charge with his own.

The two stared at the other from across the field of battle they found themselves in.

The two moved at once, their feet pushing them forward as they flew towards the other, as Vergil brought back Yamato and Force Edge, while Dante raised Rebellion high to meet the dual blades wielder by his brother.

Only for them both to stumble and fall to the ground below, the waters of the fall splashing about as they force themselves to stand, as they looked at one another with mirrored looks of confusion.

What was that power?

They could still feel it, such an overwhelming presence, even those who were not trained to sense the taint of demonic power would be able to feel the weight of such presence crushing them into the dirt.

But where was it coming from?

 **"Sons of Sparda."**

The brothers froze for but a second, as their both snapped their gaze above where they heard the voice echoing within the void. How could they not, as they felt the power behind the words spoken to them, however simple, the mere presence behind the words commanded attention, and not even the most defiant of beings could ignore such a thing.

As they beheld the speaker, they so wished they could have such strength of defiance to never have looked.

The sky of the void split, and they could just barely see a massive winged shape beyond the stormy miasma pouring from the tear in the veil, but was most prominent were the trio of burning crimson orbs, staring down at them.

They did not need to know the face of this being, as their fathers words sung in their ears as they recalled his warnings, recalled his tales.

There could be no other being looking upon them, than the dreaded high lord of Hell itself.

Their father's former master.

The master he had betrayed.

The Dark Lord, Mundus himself.

The twisted laughter of the dark master rang forth throughout the endless void, **"Ah, it has been quite a long time, has it not, vermin?"** the monster before them chuckled as he pried open the veil, tearing it forth, snarling with each syllable, **"When last we breathed the same air, I had been prying your mother apart, tearing her limb from limb…oh how she squealed!"** the monster roared with a strange and unnatural duality of joy and fury, as he pushed his form further through the veil, and they could finally see the face of their mothers killer.

For once, the brothers were united in rage and a desire to kill, as Dante roared with anger that almost matched the vile creature before them, "You bastard!" Dante tightened his grip on Rebellion as he was about to charge, his own demonic power rippling off of his body in waves.

Vergil saw his brother about to attack Mundus, "Calm yourself Dante, you can't beat him alone, neither of us can!" Vergil snapped at his brother, making Dante glare at him with an intensity that even Vergil did not think he possessed.

The dark master chuckled from the sky above, **"Alone, together, or with a trillion of Sparda's filthy bastard spawn, you could not best me. Even at your fathers peak, he barely walked away alive."**

Vergil cast his gaze upon Mundus, and a smirk came to his lips, "Funny, that's not how our father told It." despite the confidence he displayed, Vergil was truly apprehensive about fighting this monstrosity before them. Mundus was no lesser demon, he was far above even higher demons, no, Mundus was something else entirely, something only their own father had been able to match.

And yet, the call to test his skills by rending the flesh of the murderer of his mother, was too powerful, he could not walk away if he wanted to.

He would not walk away.

Mundus chuckled as his form erupted from the void, his lower body still within whatever dark realm he called his kingdom in Hell, **"Your father spoke lies, Sons of Sparda, tall tales to let his half breed mongrels sleep at night with a little less fear of me."** Mundus sneered, a cruel laugh echoing from his lips, **"But your father is not here to soothe your fear anymore, and your mother is not here to die in your place, and I promise you, you will beg for death a thousand times over, and a thousand times again."**

Dante gripped Rebellion tightly as Vergil grasped Force Edge and Yamato as well.

Mundus chortled, **"Though I suppose I should thank you, after all, with the veil unsealed, I can finally continue where I left off so long ago, and sire the end of all things mortal, so…"** Mundus gave a mock bow, " **Thank you, Sons of Sparda, for giving me the opportunity to complete my mission, and end your pitiful adopted race."** he glanced back at them as he returned to his full height, as he began to pull his lower body out of the veil, **"But I promise you this, half breeds, I will ensure you both live to watch as your home burns, and I will laugh!"** he roared with dark guffaws of joy, as they felt the malice behind his words and intent.

No sane man could dare to call this a bluff.

Vergil sneered at the demon as he swung his sword, sending a wave of demonic energy at the towering figure of the killer of his mother.

"Gah!" The towering monster roared in pain as the demonic slash cut into his arm, and a look of shock momentarily passed over Mundus' features, before it settled into a look of cold fury.

Vergil twirled his swords as he readied to swing his blades again, as Dante readied to join his brother in slaying the beast their father had wounded.

Mundus erupted in rage, his wings spread wide as his dark power flowed off him like a torrent as it shaped into spear tipped tendrils of dark power, flying towards the two brothers.

The twins dodged the incoming assault by Mundus, who only sneered as they avoided his wrath, oh how he planned to make them suffer for their insolence.

None defied Mundus, none!

Vergil flipped out of the way of a wave of dark power, narrowly avoiding a spear of darkness, as his brother used Rebellion to carve a speared tendril in half, just barely missing another as he parried the monsters assault.

Dante grinned at the demon, but his eyes glimmered with a hatred that one could only show for their most hated of enemies, **"** Is that all you've got 'your majesty'?" he said before he sliced another tendril in half, while Vergil began to bisect spear after spear.

Mundus did not chuckle, he did not roar, he did not sneer, he merely stared down at the twin sons of his long dead foe, as his eyes burned with a light like no other.

The spears which once chased the brothers suddenly retracted back to their masters body, as Mundus' lips curled into a smirk.

 **"Foolish prideful children, if your father could not kill me…"** his smirk twisted into a grin of manic proportions, **"…what makes you think the bastard sons of his human whore could end me?!"** his grin softened, and his eyes burned with their unholy light, "After all, what is a worm…to a god?!" he roared in glee, and a pillar of hell fire sprung forth from each of his eyes as they flew towards the Sons of Sparda.

The brothers eyes widened as they leapt away, the burning pillars of fire tearing through the ground beneath their feet, as they clung to the edges of their former battlefield, as Mundus sneered down at them.

 **"Pitiful."** his eyes crackled with the lightning of Hell, flying forth from each dark pupil at the dangling hybrids.

They each swung their sword, deflecting the lightning enough to avoid a lethal strike, even as the grip on their precarious perches began to loosen.

So focused were they upon their battle of death, that they did not see the energy erupting from the medallions around the brothers neck, until it was too late.

The burst of power blinded Mundus, forcing the demon to cover his eyes, a roar of pain as he grasped at his face, his rage growing in intensity.

Dante and Vergil looked down at their amulets, and in doing so, saw the veil around them begin to shift, no longer swirling randomly, the power of the dark void around them converged into a single location, as all things around it began to gravitate towards its epicenter.

Dante's eyes widened as he saw the Kaleidoscope below, and his gaze snapped to his brother, "What the hell is happening Vergil?!" he felt his grip loosen as he tried to swing at his brother.

Vergils grip too began to loosen as the vortex's intense gravitational pull as causing Force Edge to come loose from the stone, which he was using to keep himself from falling, but even it was being undone by the Kaleidoscope below them, "I do not know brother!"

Dante swung his sword into the stone in an attempt to keep him from falling further, "Bull shit!" Rebellion was swiftly coming loose from the power of the vortex.

Vergil glared at Dante, "Why on earth would I lie no-" suddenly, Force Edge's blade could no longer keep Vergil from falling into the vortex below, as he was sucked into the epicenter, and wherever it lead to.

"Vergil!" Dante cried out, even as his own sword came loose from the stone as he fell towards the vortex, being swallowed by the gaping maw of the kaleidoscope.

As the vortex consumed the two brothers, Mundus had finally regained his sight, and looked upon the vortex with fury, no, there was no word in existence to describe the rage he felt.

He knew that vortex had taken them somewhere, he would not allow them to escape again.

With that thought in mind, he tried to pull his body from the veil he was still halfway through, only to cry out in pain, causing him to look back at his lower body.

The vortex surrounding his lower body was beginning to deteriorate, the void not being able to handle the existence of two vortexes within it, and so the two of them were deteriorating.

Mundus snarled as he looked back towards the kaleidoscope the sons of his enemy had fallen through, if he did not get through that portal, his enemies sons would be forever out of his reach!

Yet, his body could not pass through the vortex completely.

His flesh was holding him back.

His flesh was keeping him from his vengeance.

His flesh denied him what was his!

Nothing denied him, nothing!

The three eyed demon slammed his claws into his chest, and roared in rage and agony as he tore his chest asunder, and a great erupting cloud of dark miasma poured forth from his flesh.

His three burning eyes staring out from the miasma, and flew towards the vortex as it began to collapse upon itself.

The vortexes collapsed, and in an erupting inferno of power, they both closed.

The flesh of Mundus' former body floating in the void.

* * *

The vortex whirled about, spinning its occupants about like dry leaves in a hurricane.

The Twin sons of Sparda, and the miasmic presence of Mundus were churned about in the ether as the vortex began to tear, as the three of them were drawn through.

Vergil reached out to grab the edge of the vortex as he was pulled through, only for his fingers to phase through it and vanish into the dimension beyond.

Dante fell through, his body being pulled through with such force that he could not reach forward.

All the while the Miasmic presence of Mundus fought the swirling vortex as it forcibly pulled him into its confines, a great tear ripping open, forcing the Prince of Darkness into a world unknown to him.

* * *

The sun shone brightly down upon a lustrous forest, its shades of reds and yellows accented by its darker hues and seemingly endless color. The wind brushed through the branches, as the birds fluttered about, singing their tunes as the fauna below them nibbled on the grass.

A single bird landed upon a branch, its head tilting as it began to chirp.

The winds began to churn, as the birds feathers fluttered, its head bobbing left and right as the branches began to sway.

The winds picked up, and the sky became darker as the bird chirped, its wings spread wide as it shot off in the distance.

The air began to split, as unyielding power erupted forth, a bolt of lightning striking out and burning the grass and trees around it.

The bird narrowly avoided the power, but was sent down to earth as the tear in the world began to glow with unyielding light.

The bird chirped fearfully as it stumbled away, the winds ripping through the air with such force that it could not get back into the air.

At last, the tear began to expand, parting as something began to come through.

A tall figure fell through the tear, their body rolling across the grass, their red cloaked figure groaning as the tear began to wane, diminishing, before ceasing entirely.

The figure groaned, their white hair falling over their face as he pushed themselves into a standing position.

The man groaned as they pushed their hair out of their eyes as they began to look around.

Their eyes widened as they tilted their head, looking left and right several times before their lips curled into an amused albeit confused grin, "Well Dante, looks like you're not in Kansas anymore."

Dante looked around, whistling as he admired the foliage, "Damn, I gotta say, this would make one hell of a vacation spot." he looked around, "But where is here?" he let loose the query to himself as he looked around.

" **Grrrr…"** Dante's ears twitched as he slowly turned around to the sound of the guttural growl.

Crawling through the trees on all fours, was a small group of black furred humanoids with wolf-shape heads, and bone-like wolf masks attached to their faces, glowing red eyes staring at him as their fangs dripped with saliva, which burned the ground like acid as it met the soil.

Dante twirled upon them, a cocky grin on his features, "Why hello there, you handsome young devils wouldn't happen to know the direction to the nearest city would ya?"

" **Graaaooh!"** the creatures roared as they charged upon him with ruthless abandon.

Dante sidestepped a claw swipe as he reached for his sword, "I guess not!" he yelled as he swung Rebellion, beheading the wolf beast as he twisted the blade around and then cleaved another in twain.

The creatures stopped as they saw the display of skill, **"Graaaooooooh!"** until a greater howl from the forest spurned them to action, their eyes burning with fury as they launched themselves upon their kin's killer.

Dante stepped left as a monster swung its claws at him before kicking it in the jaw, then using its body as a springboard, launching himself airborne as he swung his blade down.

Cutting another beast in half as he pulled back the blade and then rammed it into the chest of the monster behind it before twisting the blade around and ripping it upwards, cutting it down the middle.

Dante grinned as he held his blade over his shoulder, as the wolf-like monsters surrounded him, "Oh come on, isn't anybody going to make this a little interesting?

" **Graaaaoooooh!"** the wolf beasts snarled as they slowly backed away from Dante, a loud rumbling in the trees as the sound of branches being parted with such force that they snapped off echoing.

Dante turned around, a smirk on his lips as the red eyes erupted from the trees, and their owner landed in front of him.

Dante looked up at the towering wolf beast whose eyes burned with hatred and wickedness moreso than the others he had slain. Its bone-like mask was cracking, and its teeth were far more vicious in formation. Its claws looked sharper, and much longer, bending in a way almost reminiscent to the bends in a finger, and it was missing its tail unlike the others of its kind, and all across its back, long spines erupted forth.

The wolf beast snarled at Dante, who simply waved his hand across his face, "Woohoo doggy, I see you are looking for a-"

" **Graaah!"** the wolf beast reacted swiftly, swinging its arm, forcing Dante to duck as he rolled between its legs and then kicked it in its hindquarters, sending it stumbling forward.

Dante stood up, sweeping his fingers through his hair, "Alright 'rudy'…" he pointed at the towering wolf beast, who was now flanked by its smaller minions, "…that is what I am calling you now boyo." he said with a smirk, as the now named 'Rudy' began to snarl at its minions, who began to flank Dante, waiting for 'Rudy' to give them a command.

Dante simply looked around at them, "Oh come on Rudy, can't you come up with something original? Oldest trick in the book."

" **Graaagh!"** Rudy roared as his minions charged forward, surrounding Dante on all sides.

Dante simply sighed in annoyance as he flipped his blade downward, and twisted on his heel.

Slicing open the skulls of the wolf beasts before they could get a hit on him, their bodies hitting the forest floor before Dante switched his grip, and pointed his blade at the now alone 'Rudy'.

The wolf monster stared at Dante, its lips curled into a snarl, its eyes glimmering with even deeper hatred than before, before he turned on its heel and ran back into the forest.

Dante snorted as he sheathed his blade, "Seeya later Rudy." he turned around and looked at the forest, "Okay, so where do I go-"

'Clicka-clacka-clicka-clacka…'

Dante stopped and turned to the direction of the sound, his eyes narrowing, "Is that-" he started as he ran in the direction of the sound, passing through the tree line as he got closer and closer to the very familiar sound.

Finally, he exited the seemingly endless tree line, and found himself staring over a cliff, looking downward, a grin pulling at his cheeks.

"…oh how I've missed you train." he leapt off of the cliff, landing onto the slanted edge as he slammed Rebellion into the earth to slow his descent.

Where there was a train, there was civilization, and with civilization there were people.

Things were looking up for Dante.

* * *

The icy cold ripped about, harsh winds sending snow across the land like an endless desert of white, the torrential and seemingly endless fall of snow spreading as far as the eye could see.

The winds ripped about, as the very air itself began to physically tear open, as the ice landscape was illuminated by the bright tear that erupted above the snow.

From this tear, a figure fell forward, their body twisting in air as they slammed into the ground, one foot on the ground with the other knee pressed against the ground.

Grunting as they came to their knees, the wind pushed against their face as their piercing gaze looked around him.

His eyes became wide as he looked at his side, "Where is it?" he asked as he turned around.

He had lost it, he had lost his father's sword!

Vergil scowled angrily as he looked back up at the closing void, the icy wind ripping against his skin as his fingers curled into fists.

" **Graaagh!"** Vergil's gaze snapped to the side, his eyes narrowing as he saw crimson eyes stare back at him.

Three sets of them to be accurate.

Vergil scoffed, reaching towards his side, finding his own blade, Yamato, still present, he ripped it from his sheathe just as the creatures sprung at him.

Beasts which stood upon all fours with wolf-like faces snarled at him, slashing madly at him.

Pitiful creatures.

Vergil parried their strikes, before he whipped his blade sideways, cleaving the first of the three beasts in twain before moving on to the other two.

The monsters were intelligent enough to dodge, splitting as they tried to attack him from both sides.

Vergil showed them how futile their efforts were when he swung his sword one way, cleaving the beast from shoulder to hip, while his free hand stretch outward.

Punching through the chest of the remaining beast.

" **Graaak!"** the creature roared in pain as Vergil pushed his fist in further, tearing through the monsters back, wrapping his hand around the monsters spine.

"Riiiiiip." and with the sound of tearing flesh and cracking bone, he severed the monsters spine, forcing it to fall onto its belly, where its black blood oozed from the wound as it whimpered in the snow.

Vergil stared down at the beast, raising his blade, 'Schink' before plunging the tip of his blade deep into the wolf beasts skull, ending its pitiful existence.

Vergil ripped the blade out of the monster, his eyes scanning the landscape.

Nothing was familiar, it was just an endless expanse of ice and snow.

Yet, his eyes passed over something, a light in the distance as the wind began to fade, and the snow began to clear.

Vergil stepped forward, his eyes focusing in on the light in the distance.

The snow continued to slow, and he could begin to make out the vaguest of shapes.

A city, a walled city not unlike those he had become so accustomed to.

He began to tread forward, the snow crunching beneath his heels as he left the dead beasts to be buried in the snow as he made his way towards this city which dwelled in this frozen wasteland.

While behind him, crimson eyes pushed through the darkness, following the Son of Sparda in his wake.

* * *

A figure ducked a massive claw, as another beast, bear-like in appearance ripped u the soil as its claws smashed into the ground, tearing soul and stone asunder as its jaws clamped down on the arm of the man.

"Gah!" the man cried out in pain as he twisted his arm as far as he could, slamming his weapon, a longsword into the bears eye, slamming through its skull and forcing it to release him.

Unhinging the bear beasts jaws, he turned around, swinging his sword and beheading two wolf beasts in a single stroke.

Looking around, they yelled out, "Jacques! Myrcella! Bonnie!" he yelled, looking left and right as he swung his blade, slamming it into the bodies of the black monstrosities.

A single claw strike slicing into his back, drawing blood, "Gah!" he twisted around and sliced the beast open, before flipping his sword backwards, as the blade shifted and the hilt buzzed and whirred, transforming into an assault rifle, "Die you Grimm!" he roared as he fired his weapon into the legion of Grimm swarming upon him, mowing down his assailants.

Until the clip fired its last around, and he was panting there, standing amongst dozens of dead Grimm.

The field was quiet, as the Grimm began to smoke, their bodies dissolving as they returned to whatever it was their kind went to when they died.

He didn't care right this moment, all he cared about was his team.

Shifting his weapon back into is sword shape, he climbed over the Grimm carcasses, looking around as he yelled, "Jacques!" no answer, his eyes shifted left and right, "Myrcella, Bonnie? It's me, Fingal! Where are you?" he yelled desperately, not caring if the Grimm heard him.

All he cared about was finding his-OOF.

He fell over, his body slamming into the mud, coughing and sputtering as he wiped his hand across his face, trying to get the mud out of his eyes to see where he was going.

His hand fumbled about, touching branches and stone and-

Wait…that wasn't a branch…it was too warm.

Desperately rubbing the mud from his eyes, Fingal looked to see, and prayed to all of the Gods that it wasn't what he thought, prayed that he was wrong.

His vision returned to him, the mud no longer staining his vision as he beheld the sight before him.

Hope turned to horror as he saw red seeping into the mud, and where it was seeping from, "N-no." he whispered, reaching out towards the body in the mud.

The body of his friend and partner, Jacques, his golden-orange dog ears atop his head, his onyx black eyes staring lifeless to the sky as his broken body was littered with claw marks from the Grimm, his armor and gauntlets broken around his corpse

He tried to turn away, only to find another horror before him, the body of his dearest friend Myrcella, her pale skin and onyx black hair stained with blood and mud, her bat-like ears lay motionless as blood dribbled from her fanged lips, her axe embedded in the ground, her arm outstretched, revealing the body of his last teammate.

Bonnie was torn in half, a claw mark cutting so deeply it severed her almost completely, her magenta hair buried in mud, her lifeless eyes staring back at him as her dust powered rifle lay broke in two.

Fingal rose from the ground, staring at the sight, and wept.

It was supposed to be a simple extermination mission, there wasn't supposed to be any problems. They'd done this type of mission dozens of times since they graduated, so why?!

Why did they have to die? Why couldn't he save them?

Fingal cried to the heavens, blinded by his grief to all things, even as the air began to tear as a black smoke began to seep into the world, as three burning eyes stared at him, while he stood over his teams corpses.

He could see nothing but his grief, he could not see as the trees began to sway, as the field was enveloped in an unnatural light. He could not see the black miasma creeping upon him, its three glowing eyes staring at him, not until the miasma stabbed into his frail body. And with that, Fingal's whole being erupted in agony, as the miasma entered his flesh, as he felt the concentrated evil burn through his very being. As his soul burned into nothingness.

The air became cold, as the mortal body creaked and groaned, as the creatures of Grimm began to scatter, fleeing the presence which so dwarfed their own, as the body of Fingal stretched, his bones cracked as blood began to drip from his fingertips. While the eyes of Fingal stared down at his hands, and frowned.

He glanced around, his eyes falling upon his form, jeans were torn and stained with blood and his jacket was barely held together. He looked down towards the bodies of his vessels former comrades.

He leaned down, and began to rip off pieces of clothing and armor, as he tore his frail garments from his body, replacing it with what he had stolen from the dead.

He looked upon himself, wearing what was left of the dog Faunus, Jacques, gauntlets, his greaves fastened to his boots, as the bat Faunus Myrcella's, cloak was thrown over his body, her axe held in one hand, as the weapon of the human, Bonnie, was held in the other.

The body of Fingal turned from the corpses of which he had just looted, and began to walk away as blood dripped from his fingertips, burning the soil as it fell.


End file.
